


【忍迹】夏夜

by John_Christie



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_Christie/pseuds/John_Christie
Summary: 炎热的夏天，空调坏了，同处一室的两人会发生什么。
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Oshitari Yuushi
Kudos: 3





	【忍迹】夏夜

“喂，Oshitari，你能不能过去点，热死了。”  
“再往那边挪我睡地板去算了。”忍足摘下眼镜放在一边床头柜上，抬手按灭了自己这边的光源。  
“你睡相怎么样？”迹部在黑暗里问道。  
“绝对不会压到迹部少爷的就是。”他半开玩笑。  
迹部隔着被子踹了他一脚。  
此时，忍足面朝窗的那侧，窗户和窗帘都没拉严实，其实天气着实不错，晴朗天气的夜晚月色清朗，就是气温实在高的惹人厌烦，再加上无风和蝉鸣这两个标配，他觉得自己真的需要虚气平心。  
这是他们高中最后一次修学旅行，在高三紧张的升学压力之后，难得远行的机会就显得弥足珍贵，到分房间时，两个人好巧不巧凑在了一间。整个旅行计划迹部本人是全程过目参与的，他没有很多人想象中的一身少爷病，要求任何的特殊住宿。  
而造成他们这种一夜回到解放前的大概就是他们房间里的空调。  
在炎热夏天空调坏了基本就是在挑战人类极限，都说现代生活最少离不开两样东西——WI-FI和空调。而现在他们所住房间里的空调不仅坏了，还很给面子的滴水，浸湿了迹部那边的整张床，从被子湿到床垫的那种，终于在两人面面相觑的状态下，忍足率先提出分一半床给迹部的意见，缓解一下本来就因燥热比平时更起伏的情绪。  
所以眼下就是这种情况，两个人分处床的一边，房间内准备的是空调被，本来就热，盖了属于自讨苦吃，不盖又有点说不清道不明的尴尬在其中，如果这个时候切换一个视角，就会发现两人默契地把大多数被子挤在中间，就留了一个角搭在身上——勉强也可以算作是盖了被子。  
“晚安，Atobe.”忍足率先说。  
“啊嗯。”算是一个回应，就和他们一贯结束电话一样——  
这或许又有些不一样，天天煲电话粥的人就隔着一床被子近在眼前，尽管是相背而眠，但安静下来的室内仿佛都能清晰听到对方逐渐平缓下来的呼吸声。晚安，keigo，忍足在心里又说了一次。

被热醒是忍足预想的情理之中的事情，但是因为被迹部抱着磨蹭到热醒就是另外一回事了，对方手心的热度隔着夏季单薄的布料在腰际传递过一点潮湿的意味。喂喂，到底是梦到了什么这种天气还能往我身上蹭，忍足在半梦半醒之间吐槽着，但却也不敢随便推开迹部。  
——他们现在的姿势忍足单方面不方便调整，迹部侧卧着，小腿挤在忍足双腿之间，膝盖堪堪摩擦到重点部位。忍足倒是习惯穿着长裤睡觉，但是迹部本来就怕热，这么热的房间里，对他的要求一条运动短裤不能更多了。  
如果只是这样，忍足可能还会选择闭上眼睛当作什么都不知道，但是问题是，迹部这时候也被热醒了，浅蓝色的眼睛在忍足成功阖上双眼试图用装睡蒙混过关前，就直勾勾地看着他，没给他当鸵鸟的空间。  
“oshitari——”迹部的嗓子还带着困意，拖长的声音缺了点平日的冷冽。  
忍足没回答他。  
“oshitari——”迹部又叫了一次，这次顺带着把搭在忍足腰上的手撤走了，“我知道你醒着。”  
“醒了就把腿抽走，”忍足把头挪过去了点，余光里看到了迹部睡得汗湿的金发，“我不是你的泰迪熊抱枕，很热。”  
其实平时忍足的语气也是这样，大概是气温作祟，但是此刻迹部对他的回答很不满意，他翻了个身索性压忍足身上了，从上身到下身紧紧贴合在一起，“本大爷床上不放泰迪熊。”  
忍足没动，两个人体型差不多，也没指望能靠推就把迹部推开，况且从某种意义上，他多少也有点自己的小心思。他不合时宜的想到，最近一次拿到手的体检报告——迹部长了那么3cm，如果没有自己那玩笑式不服输的1cm，现在的他们就是势均力敌，搞不好他还会因为体重的关系处于下风。（注一）  
他摸向枕边在睡前叠好的眼镜，但大约因为迹部是俯视的角度，比他的速度更快，借着位置的优势反而推远了一点，反手的动作有些别扭，他放弃了摸索眼镜的打算，开口换了种尝试道，“迹部，被子给我，我去地板上睡。”  
闻言也不知为何，迹部心头的火蹭的一下就上来了，忍足不温不火的态度向来是很有安抚性质的，他总是把距离控制的很好，教人能真切感到他的体贴却又不会多出过分旖旎的幻想。但是，现在——他想把这种距离感撕扯干净，想看看没法隐藏自己的忍足侑士是什么样子，而这一切，都可以推给酷热的天气。  
这是青年人独属的绝好的理由。  
这实在不需要像成年人一样瞻前顾后许多，青年人的不计后果，青年人情窦初开的心思，反正一切大不了睡了一觉都可以当不存在。况且他清楚的知道，假使他不愿前进一步，忍足对他那点格外的特别就会烟消云散。  
迹部紧盯着忍足的眼睛，若是别人，忍足大约会干脆的闭锁心扉，当然除了他别人也没有这份胆量，而正因为现在身上压着的人是迹部，他不仅毫无办法甚至有些期待迹部会做到什么程度。他自诩对迹部的态度没到小心翼翼的程度，暗恋无非就是递上一支被亲吻过的玫瑰看看对方会有什么反应，而到目前为止，迹部看上去不仅是要回他一支玫瑰，而是来一场铺天盖地的玫瑰雨。实在是大少爷夸张而华丽的作风了。  
他喉结动了一下，清了清嗓子，略显干涩的确认道，“迹部你还知道你在做什么吗？”  
回应他的只有贴的更紧的身体，和一双胡乱探索的手。  
“你硬了。”迹部的手先是隔着裤子揉了一把，换来的是耳边比平时更低沉的气音，之后他又扯下一点忍足的裤子，放在大腿根，之前他的动作虽说大胆却也没到这份上，骑虎难下，只能硬着头皮继续。才十几岁的少年，哪里来的经验，身上发烫，手更是不知道怎么办才好，之前凭着那一点怒气，直接做到了这里。他根本不知道忍足是怎么想的，更不愿意去想第二天早上会有多尴尬。  
此时忍足轻声呼唤着他的名字的声音从上头传来，就显得格外不同了。  
他听上去...应该是舒服的吧。迹部不确定，他对自己的抚慰也就这么寥寥几次，他没纯情到什么都不知道，但是这的确是他第一次接触另一种体温。无论如何假想和猜测，迹部也从没想过此刻的场景。情到深处的生理需求没什么大不了的，他瞥了眼埋在枕头里喘气的忍足，觉得自己的眼光还是相当不错的，至少在这种时候还能保持着相对的帅气。  
“Atobe，”忍足边呼唤他的名字带离了他一只手，后者似乎试图反驳他几句，却被他接下来一句话压得周身更热了，“你这样我坚持不了多久的。”  
忍足带着他的手趁着他分神的几秒换了个上下位置，“礼尚往来。”  
迹部在忍足带着他的手抚摸上自己的时候，给自己找了个听上去似乎足够充足的理由做心理建设。原本敏锐的观察力在此时基本等同于零，本来挤在两人之间的被子这会儿已经不知道被踢到哪里去了，一切顺理成章的不可思议。忍足褪下他的裤子，手开始时明显的不得要领，他试探性的从最贴近大腿皮肤的地方往上摸去观察着迹部的反应。吸气与喘气之间忍足渐渐明白要怎么带动对方的情绪。  
这种时候哪怕只是喊着对方的名字也足够撩人了。  
迹部重新探入忍足的双腿间，裤子堪堪挂在膝盖处并不方便他们现在的动作，手上的频率几乎同忍足施与一致。  
没多久，两个人就前后到了。  
忍足摸到抽屉里的纸巾递给迹部，两人并排躺在床上，试图忽略空气中过分明显的痕迹——  
“热吗？”用的是你喜欢我吗的语气。  
“你在说什么废话啊忍足。”是迹部一贯高高在上的回应了。。  
“还继续睡吗？”忍足打量着一床狼藉，压下现在就去洗个冷水澡的主意。  
“睡。”

（一个后续，关于第二天起床发生了些什么）  
忍足再次醒来时，迹部倒没再整个人贴着他，就手臂压在他腰上。他轻轻把迹部的手放在床上，然而浅眠的迹部还是醒了过来，无比清醒，根本没法糊弄过去的那种。  
就在他斟酌用词的时候，迹部坐起来抢先开了口，“忍足，我们都快成年了，所以知道这些也没什么奇怪的。”  
忍足站起来戴上眼镜等待着他的下文，有眼镜的遮挡多少让他现在波动的情绪得到了部分缓解。即使是他，被迹部这么直视着也是会不好意思的。  
“所以你有什么想跟我说吗？”迹部侧身从另一半边床下来，语气里难得出现了不确定和自嘲，“如果没有的话，就当本大爷自作多情好了，反正你也爽到了。”  
也不知道是谁先吻上了谁，关于这点他们在之后日子里从没达成过一致。  
“这算不算答案？”  
“算你勉强蒙混过关吧”  
所以偶尔空调坏一次也没什么不好吧。

注一：公式书23.5提到的一个关于身高体重的细节


End file.
